


Sottomissione

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp FrUk, pegging</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sottomissione

**Author's Note:**

> scritto per la seconda BadWrong week 2014 di maridichallenge

_Tack. Tack. Tack._

Il rumore dei tacchi a spillo risuona chiaro e ben definito, perfettamente cadenzato mentre cammina lungo il corridoio, proprio come piace a Francine. Non esiste modo in cui Arthur, dietro all’ultima porta, non la senta arrivare - magari anche provare fastidio al pensiero dei graffi che troverà sul pavimento quando avranno finito, se ancora riesce a pensare a cose del genere. Si sta parlando di Arthur, quindi molto probabilmente la risposta è sì, in una piccola parte della sua mente; il resto dei suoi pensieri, se non sono dedicati solo e soltanto a lei, beh, Francine sa benissimo come comportarsi. L’armadio è pieno di strumenti messi lì apposta per ricordargli  chi deve essere alla sua completa attenzione.

Una mano poggia sulla maniglia, ma non la abbassa. Lui freme lì, proprio dietro la porta, immobile in attesa, certo che la sua padrona è vicina e Francine ama gustarsi questa immagine nella sua mente, ama farsi aspettare perché sia chiaro che è lei che comanda, è lei il centro dell’attenzione. Solo per farsi aspettare ancora, perfettamente a suo agio nel semplice completino intimo di pizzo nero che fa risaltare la sua carnagione chiara, studia le sue unghie perfettamente limate da lui quasi un quarto d’ora fa, fino a quando Francine non ha deciso che si stava annoiando e che dovevano fare qualcosa di più eccitante.

Sa bene che lui la aspetterebbe per ore, se solo lei lo desidera – e che sensazione le dà, questo potere che ha su di lui – ma quello che ha intenzione di fargli là dentro rappresenta un’attrattiva maggiore in lei che tormentarlo tra attesa e desidero; semplicemente, lo terrà a mente per un’altra volta. Finalmente abbassa la maniglia e apre, senza fare alcun rumore. Arthur siede in ginocchio, con le spalle rivolte alla porta, proprio come lei gli ha ordinato. Un piacevole brivido scorre lungo la sua schiena quando Arthur sembra tremare per un solo attimo non appena avverte la sua presenza; i lunghi pallidi marchi del gioco della settimana precedente risaltano sulla sua schiena quando si muove.

Il collare nero che avvolge il suo collo, delizioso contrasto con la pelle lattea, unico oggetto che gli è consentito indossare, reca il marchio di Francine inciso nel cuoio, nome e cognome chiari anche da lontano che non lasciano dubbi sull’identità del possessore di chi lo indossa. Il collo di Arthur è perfetto per il suo scopo, pensa Francine non per la prima volta, provando eccitazione nella sensazione di potere e desiderio. Come un predatore intorno alla sua preda, cammina intorno a lui, osservandolo da ogni angolazione. Dopo numerose punizioni, finalmente Arthur ha imparato a tenere la testa bassa in sua presenza, proprio come un sub che si rispetti, nota con soddisfazione, e accarezza i suoi capelli.

“Safeword?” sussurra, dividendo distrattamente i ciuffi biondi con le dita. Non pensa che ce ne sarà bisogno, non per quello che ha intenzione di fare, ma preferisce essere sempre sicura di sapere se si sta spingendo oltre i suoi limiti e che Arthur si senta sicuro di poter interrompere tutto.

“Safeword” risponde Arthur, alzando la testa per avere più contatto con le sue dita. Per un po’ Francine lo asseconda, la sensazione dei suoi corti e morbidi capelli sotto i polpastrelli. Quando decide però che è ora di iniziare, glieli tira prima di lasciarli andare. Il volto di Arthur ritorna verso il basso.

“In mia presenza oggi parlerai solo in francese, solo se ti sarà consentito o per ringraziarmi, chiaro?” afferma in toni duri, allontanandosi da lui.

“Sì padrona” risponde Arthur in francese, dopo un attimo di esitazione, le parole distorte dall’accento inglese che le fanno storcere il naso mentre cammina verso l’armadio di fronte a lui. Tutto quello che può servire è ordinatamente conservato lì; Francine fa un grande spettacolo nel fingere di pensare a quello che le serve, girandosi talvolta per sorprendere Arthur in un momento di curiosità, ma lui è immobile. Molto bene.

Senza esitare ancora, Francine prende un guinzaglio nero, da attaccare all’anello del collare di Arthur, e un dildo indossabile. Per il momento non le serve altro. Chiude l’armadio con un lieve rumore che Arthur possa sentire e ancora una volta gode nel vederlo tremare lievemente di desiderio.

La stanza adibita ai loro giochi, grande e abbastanza normale da poter essere scambiata per una stanza degli ospiti, è simile a quella a quella della casa di Francine; di forma rettangolare, la porta si trova lungo uno dei muri più lunghi. La luce entra da una finestra sulla destra di chi entra, dotata di una tenda abbastanza pesante da poter oscurare completamente l’ambiente e di una più leggera per impedire semplicemente di essere visti. Di fronte alla porta, l’enorme armadio copre almeno metà del lungo muro, mentre un normale letto a due piazze con ai lati due comodini poggia sull’ultimo muro. L’unica decorazione è Arthur, nudo al centro della stanza e a Francine quasi dispiace di doverlo spostare.

“Sul letto, su mani e ginocchia” gli ordina e Arthur obbedisce con un malpronunciato “Sì padrona” con uno scintillio malizioso negli occhi verdi. Poggia il dildo su un comodino, in modo che Arthur lo possa chiaramente vedere e capire cosa l’aspetta, e assicura il guinzaglio alla testiera del letto e lo attacca al collare; in questo modo gli sarà ben chiaro che per lei non è altro che un mezzo per garantirle piacere, un animale senza via di fuga.

Dato che non tollera l’atteggiamento del suo sub nei confronti della sua lingua, Francine decide che così è troppo poco. Non ha molta voglia di perdere tempo con i nodi, ma ha intenzione di insegnare al suo sub il rispetto; per questo, dopo aver preso della corda dall’armadio, la lega con poca grazia intorno ai suoi polsi – ovviamente prestando attenzione a non tagliare la circolazione – e la assicura ai lati della testiera così che Arthur non possa muovere le sue mani se non in avanti. “Se non uso le maniere forti, proprio non capisci, vero?” sospira nel frattempo.

“No signora” risponde Arthur, ancora con quella terribile pronuncia, con un sorriso a stento trattenuto e l’espressione divertita; Francine sorride nel pensare a quando non si starà divertendo più così tanto. Se il corpo di Arthur non mente – soprattutto il pene che sembra starsi risvegliando -, anche lui sta pensando a quello stesso momento.

Finalmente Francine può abbassarsi le mutandine. “Puoi guardare” dice ad Arthur mentre prende del lubrificante dal comodino. Se ne versa un po’ sulle mani e lo spalma un po’ lungo l’estremità interna del dildo indossabile. Infila le gambe nei buchi del tessuto che circonda il dildo, lentamente, inclinando la testa in modo che i capelli ricadano leggeri lungo il suo corpo, conscia del desiderio negli occhi del suo sub. Con una mano massaggia la sua entrata, gemendo sensualmente più di quanto sia necessario, occhi chiusi e volto che lentamente arrossisce dal piacere. Lentamente, in modo che Arthur possa vedere tutto quanto, finalmente si penetra con l’estremità interna del dildo, finché non le è completamente dentro. Quando riapre gli occhi, Francine non è delusa: il pene di Arthur è quasi completamente eretto, il suo volto rosso e gli occhi umidi di desiderio, e lei non riesce a trattenere una risata.

“Ti è piaciuto lo spettacolo?”

“Molto, padrona. Grazie, padrona” risponde lui con un fil di voce, senza riuscire a toglierle gli occhi di dosso.

Francine fa un suono di disapprovazione, camminando intorno a lui. “Così non va proprio. Chi deve divertire chi?” chiede, schiaffeggiando il suo sedere latteo. Arthur, sorpreso, si agita prima di ritornare immobile, ma Francine gli tira un altro schiaffo, seguito da un altro ancora, guardandolo mentre trema ad ogni colpo. “Chi deve far godere chi? Guardati, stai già iniziando a bagnarti” dice con disgusto, mentre il pene di Arthur raggiunge la completa erezione e perde liquido preseminale. “Non sai trattenerti, vero, dal cercare di godere quando devi pensare solo a me?”

“Perdono, padrona!” esclama lui e Francine smette di sculacciarlo.

Con una mano gli accarezza il volto. “Imparerai oggi, e sarai perdonato” gli dice con dolcezza. “Non verrai finché non ti sarà ordinato”

“Grazie, padrona” risponde lui e adesso il suo francese è almeno passabile.

Soddisfatta, Francine prende il lubrificante e sale in ginocchio sul letto, alle spalle di Arthur. Il suo sedere ora è di un rosso che risalta rispetto al resto della sua pelle in un modo quasi artistico. Francine accarezza le natiche, separandole appena e allontanando le mani quando lui cerca di trovare più contatto. Ancora una volta si versa il lubrificante sulle mani, lo riscalda e con un dito lo penetra.

“Stai fermo” intima al suo sub quando si agita, e lui immediatamente rimane immobile, anche quando lo penetra con un secondo dito e allarga le sue pareti interne fin quanto basta. Al terzo dito trema, ma Francine decide che per questo lo può perdonare, esplorando il suo interno fino a quando non lo sente gemere, gettando la testa all’indietro. Allora rimuove le dita e trova eccitante il suo gemito di protesta, esaltante quanto il suo piacere dipenda da lei.

Spalma del nuovo lubrificante lungo il dildo.

“Sei il mio giocattolo” gli dice, piegandosi verso la sua testa, poggiando il seno sulla sua schiena e allungandosi verso il suo orecchio, mentre con l’aiuto delle sue mani guida il dildo nella sua entrata. Arthur ansima, occhi chiusi e testa inclinata verso la voce di Francine, sudato. Così le piace, perso in lei e solo in lei, suo prigioniero nel corpo e nella mente. “Mio da usare e mio con il quale godere” dice lei, trattenendo il fiato mentre il dildo dentro di lei si muove. “Ma premio i giocattoli buoni” conclude mentre lo penetra completamente.

Una cosa su cui Francine non transige, è che il suo sub trovi piacere nell’atto quanto ne prova lei, anche se in maniera diversa. Per questo aspetta che lui si abitui alla presenza estranea nel suo corpo, legge i segnali che inconsapevolmente le manda - spalle tese, muscoli delle braccia contratti, posteriore immobile – e li vede lentamente cambiare nel modo in cui vede la sua schiena rilassarsi e il sedere muoversi impercettibilmente. Solo allora inizia a muoversi.

Non è nulla di che, un movimento ritmico dei fianchi, ma la sensazione – _ah_ , che sensazione, quando il dildo si muove dentro di lei e vede Arthur venirle incontro ad ogni spinta con gemiti profondi. Le sue mani si fermano sulle sue natiche rotonde, palpandole. “Bravissimo” gli dice intanto e questo lo motiva ancora di più a partecipare alle spinte con maggiore eccitazione.

Più di una volta Francine cambia l’angolo di entrata, arrivando anche a piantare un piede sul letto per avere maggiore forza e comodità, fino a quando i gemiti del suo sub non sembrano provenire dalle più recondite parti del suo essere. La sua mente è solo concentrata su di lei ora, Francine lo sente, ed è questo pensiero che la fa gemere sempre più forte fino a spingerla al suo climax, persa nella sensualità del suo sub obbediente e nel calore fra le sue gambe. Arthur continua obbediente a spingere il dildo dentro e fuori di lui, mantenendo l’orgasmo della sua padrona finché può, con ansiti e gemiti, mentre la pressione del suo pene si fa sempre più incontrollabile.

Suda, mentre cerca di mantenere il controllo su se stesso e non venire, proprio come gli è stato ordinato.

Francine riprende fiato poggiandosi sulla sua schiena, i suoi movimenti ora più languidi, e lo incoraggia. “Molto molto bene”

Il rosso sul suo volto gli dona particolarmente, come la scintilla disperata nei suoi occhi quando lei lo accarezza e lui si volta a guardarla. Le sue mani tirano le corde lungo il letto, incapaci di raggiungere il suo pene per stimolarlo, ma Arthur, perso nel piacere e nel disperato bisogno di venire, lotta invano finché le braccia non gli cedono e il suo volto cade sui cuscini. La prega disperatamente, _pietà padrona_ , _per favore padrona_ , in un garbuglio di francese.

“Dimmelo meglio” gli sussurra all’orecchio lei e Arthur continua a pregarla, ancora e ancora, finché la sua pronuncia, sebbene nell’intensità del momento, non raggiunge la perfezione. Francine è soddisfatta di lui.

“Ora puoi venire” dice imperiosamente con uno scatto dei suoi fianchi forte abbastanza da colpire la prostata un’ultima volta. Con un grido che manda dei rivoli di piacere e soddisfazione lungo la schiena di Francine, Arthur finalmente si lascia andare.

La stanza rimane silenziosa per un lungo minuto se non per i loro respiri profondi. Sebbene abbiano finito, per Francine c’è ancora da fare. Nonostante vorrebbe solo stendersi in modo più confortevole accanto ad Arthur, ora che hanno finito si deve occupare di lui. Come prima cosa, lentamente esce da Arthur, attenta alle sue espressioni, ma lui sembra troppo stanco e perso nel languore del suo corpo per fare altro se non stendersi, nonostante collare e polsi legati gli impediscano di stare completamente comodo. Francine gli bacia il sedere rosso con una risata, mentre con un tremolio si toglie il dildo estraendolo con cautela dal suo corpo.

Seguono le corde legate ai polsi di Arthur per le quali si deve alzare dal letto – e i tacchi fanno di nuovo _tack_ sul pavimento – e prendere dal comodino ciò che serve per occuparsi per i segni di sfregamento che troverà di certo. Eccoli infatti, di un bel rosso dell’intensità giusta, e Francine li bacia dolcemente. Solo allora Arthur si gira verso di lei, ripresosi dal suo orgasmo, e le sorride.

 “Sei stato molto bravo” gli dice, stavolta in inglese, baciandolo sulla testa mentre le mani sciolgono il guinzaglio e lo poggiano sul comodino. Entrambe le mani gli accarezzano i capelli, alzandogli di poco la testa perché lei lo possa baciare sulle labbra. Non è niente rispetto a quello che hanno fatto prima, se non un gesto di apprezzamento e conforto dal quale entrambi traggono forza.

“Grazie. Anche tu lo sei stata” risponde lui con la voce impastata quando lei si allontana, allungando pigramente una mano per toccare il suo polso. “Stai con me?”

Francine si siede all’estremità del letto con una risata. Lasciandogli osservare la morbida curva della sua schiena, si piega con grazia per togliersi le scarpe. “C’è bisogno di chiederlo?”

Con uno sbuffo scherzoso, Arthur si fa più a lato per farla stendere accanto a lui, rimanendo sempre di pancia in giù. I suoi capelli disordinati alla luce del sole sembrano un nido di uccellini. Francine si stende accanto a lui, di lato, osservandoli con  interesse prima di provare a sistemarli. È un gesto inutile, ma il corpo di Arthur si rilassa e i suoi occhi la guardano con affetto.

“Mi è piaciuto” dice infine chiudendo gli occhi e Francine prova una sensazione di sollievo e eccitazione insieme. Gli occhi di Arthur brillano con un malcelato desiderio – quanto ha imparato ad esprimere da quando hanno iniziato a giocare insieme, pensa Francine con orgoglio – quando li riapre. “Lo faremo di nuovo?”


End file.
